A Merry Merry Christmas
by MissSapphire
Summary: Saya is celebrating Christmas Eve! However, she is very stressed about the whole party, and will Haji visit?


"All right now, so, we got our Christmas tree, the ornaments, the wreath, and, um, the mistletoe! Wait, are we missing something? Kai, tell me that we aren't missing something!" Saya was fretting about this Christmas. She wanted Haji to cheer up by decorating their pub with Christmas décor.

"Saya, calm down! Everything's okay, just help me with decorate this tree," He said, struggling with the lights. Saya helped hang the Christmas lights around the tree, covered with ornaments. When they finished, Saya filled two cups of water and handed one glass to Kai.

"Kai, do you think Haji will like it?"

"I dunno, that cello dude never smiles," He never called him by his real name. He never respected his playing. And, he never even liked him. He sipped some water and continued, "and he also never enjoys anything. The only thing he likes is you," Saya could hear the anger in his voice.

"Well, that's because... it's my fault." She didn't know how to explain, since she barely knows Haji's origins.

"Hm? What do you mean? Did you like, get in a fight with him or somethin'?"

"No, not like that, I mean… Uh, you did read Joel's diary, right?"

"Right."

"Well, uh, he wasn't a very happy boy back then."

"Yeah, I can imagine," he said with sarcasm.

"Um, we should just stop this, okay?"

"Okay, sure, I guess," He continued drinking his water and walked away.

A few minutes later, Saya heard a knock from the door. She thought it was Haji. She ran up to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Saya!" It was Lulu. Her big round eyes were filled with joy. Her small arms were carrying two presents. "I wanted to bring these! I'll just put them next to your tree, okay?" Saya nodded, and allowed her to walk in and set the gifts down. "Hey, where are Hibiki and Kanade?" she asked.

"Oh, they're sleeping upstairs. I don't think you should wake them up, though. They get really cranky."

"Aw, I wanted to say merry Christmas to them."

"It's okay, we'll say merry Christmas to them tomorrow. It is just Christmas Eve today," Saya reassured.

"Is Haji here?"

"Uh, no. I don't know where he is." She began to worry about him. What if he doesn't come?

"Oh, that's a bummer. I hope he comes later."

"Well, I think I know the usual place he stays. It's the park near my school. By the way, do you want a blood packet?" Lulu nodded and Saya gave her a packet, with a straw sticking out of the hole for her to sip. She wanted to distract her from asking many questions. Lulu sat down on the wooden chair near the tree and examined it. Saya walked to her room and lied down on her bed to rest. She looked at the clock next to her. It was 7:48. She yawned loudly and tried to keep her eyelids open. She wanted Haji to visit before she falls asleep, or he might miss out, or even worse, she will miss out.

By 8:30, David, Julia, Lewis, Mao, and Okamura were in the pub. She could hear all the chattering in the hallway, but still no sign of Haji. She sighed deeply, and stood up. When she entered the main room, everyone was inside, except Kai, who was in the kitchen. He was preparing food for the visitors. Saya remained depressed on the inside, and she only smiles so no one will worry about her. She walked outside to see if Haji was coming. There was no one in the street.

"Saya? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She turned around, and saw Mao. "If there's something wrong, tell me! I will fix this!"

"It's nothing, really," She faked a smile to reassure her. She smiled back and continued chatting with the others. When she wasn't looking, she frowned again.

It was around 9:40, and Haji was not there. Saya lost hope. Maybe he isn't coming after all. She knew that he didn't like celebrating anything, including his own birthday, which he never even mentions to anyone. She wanted to see him smile once more on Christmas, and celebrate it.

"Saya, I'm sorry. I don't think he's coming," said Kai. He knows that she wasn't happy at all, and tried to cheer her up. "Maybe on another holiday, he'll come," He ruffled her hair and prepared for the dinner. Saya stood up and followed him. The others came and sat down in their chairs. When everyone was in their seats, there was only one chair left. After they said their prayers, they began eating. Saya tried not to be a glutton, but wolfed down everything on her plate anyways.

"Oh, Saya, a pig as always," Kai teased. Everyone laughed, as Saya blushed a light shade of red. "It's alright, Saya, just eat normally," He patted her head and continued eating his food. Suddenly, there was a faint knock on the door. It took ten seconds for someone to finally notice it.

"Saya, is it just me, or do I hearing something from the door?" Mao said. Saya heard a knocking, and quickly stood up. She slowly opened the door, and saw Haji, holding four presents, and carrying his usual cello case. He was also wearing Santa Claus hat on his head. To her amusement, she giggled while trying to hide her blushing face with her hand.

"Nice hat you got there, Haji," she teased. She noticed that he was blushing slightly.

"… M-merry Christmas...," Those words felt very foreign to him.

"Merry Christmas, Haji! I'm glad you're here, but you're really late! Who are those presents for?"

"They are for Hibiki, Kanade, Kai, and you."

"Oh, that's great! Here, let me-"

"I will do it for you," He bent down to place them under the Christmas tree. Before he walked back to Saya, he stared at the decorated tree.

"You like it?" Saya asked.

"... Yes," He said, moments after. He removed his hat and gave it to Saya. She looked at him with a puzzled face. "I want you to have it."

"Huh? Why?"

"..."

"Hey, guys! Are you just gonna talk there, or do you want to eat with us?" Mao yelled from across the room. Saya laughed and grabbed Haji's bandaged hand. She lead him to the table and sat down on a chair. He hesitated for a moment, and sat down.

"Haji? Do you want anything?" He shook his head, and was silent.

"Oh, come on, man! Cheer up! It's Christmas Eve!" Lewis said.

"Yeah! Also, I would like an inter-"

"Shut up! No one wants an interview!" Mao hated when Okamura asks for an interview. He frowned and threw a tiny piece of bread at her. "Hey, stop that!"

"Make me!" He threw another bigger piece at her.

"Guys! I don't want a food fight here, so stop!" Kai warned. They both rolled their eyes and continued eating.

"So, um, Haji, do you want something to drink instead?" Saya asked. He slowly nodded his head. "Okay, do you want water?"

"Yes." She got up and filled a cup of cold water. She handed it to him and sat back down. "Thank you." She smiled and ate her food. She was very cautious with her way of eating, especially if Haji is near her. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him.

"Haji? Do you celebrate anything? Even if it's just once?" He didn't say anything, and drank some water. She felt guilty just for asking that stupid question.

After seventeen more minutes of eating, the visitors were leaving, except Haji. They all said their good-byes, gave their presents to others, and said merry Christmas to everyone. Once everyone left, Kai began cleaning up.

"Hey, Saya, Haji, you guys can go and do whatever you want, okay?" Saya nodded and went to her room, with Haji following behind her. She sat on her bed, very exhausted. It was 10:08, and of course, Haji wasn't tired at all.

"Haji? You want to watch T.V..?" she asked. He has never used television, so she wanted him to see how it works. He nodded, and watched her turn on the T.V. with the remote. He wasn't into electronics, so his entertainment was playing his cello, or reading a book. He saw the screen flash for a second, and then a cartoon, with a gray cat chasing a brown mouse. "Oh, um, do you want to watch this, or something else?"

"No."

"Okay then, if you want to change the channel, you press this black button here, up or down, and the volume are these two other black buttons, the top for louder, and bottom for lower, okay?" He nodded, but she knew that he didn't understand it at all. She set the remote down next to him and lied down on the bed. She heard all the sounds coming from the T.V., the fireworks exploding, and hearing the cat yelling from pain.

"Saya, what is this?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Huh? You mean the name of the cartoon? It's "Tom & Jerry"." Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Saya! It's me, Kai! Do you need anything?"

"No thanks!"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, as long as you don't tease Haji!" Kai opened the door, and tried to cover his laughs when he saw Haji watching T.V. Although, he was just staring blankly at it. "Hey, what are you laughing about?" she pouted.

"Oh, I'm not laughing." Haji glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'm laughing. You happy now, Saya?" She looked away, with arms crossed, and lied back down. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." He rolled his eyes, and closed the door with a slam. Haji turned off the T.V., and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She was worrying that he was not enjoying this day.

"... Do you remember the day I first celebrated Christmas with you?"

"What? You never-"

"I meant in the "Zoo"."

"... We did? I don't remember." She never knew he actually celebrated Christmas before.

"That was the day you gave me my case. However, it was very heavy, so I had to wait until I was sixteen-years old."

"I... gave you the cello case? I thought you made it." She sat up and listened to his explanation.

"It was a present from you. I believe you made it."

"So, I actually _made_ the case? Oh, well, what happened after that?"

"You asked me if I had any presents, but, I didn't. You complained to Joel that I didn't give you anything, since I never knew how to celebrate Christmas." She felt guilty again about her behavior in the past.

"What? I did? I... I'm so sorry..."

"There's no need to apologize." She hugged him tightly, and buried her face in his chest.

"Did I even say "Merry Christmas" to you? Even just once that day?" she murmured.

"... No."

"Oh... Then, can I just say something?"

"Of course."

"... Merry Christmas." she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Saya." He embraced her, as she smiled widely, and rested in his arms. He, too, was smiling. Unaware to them, Kai heard everything from the other side. He was glad that both of them were happy.


End file.
